


Cuddles and Combs

by rwbyfics



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyfics/pseuds/rwbyfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to cuddle me.” Yang said softly. Her voice was quieter and more childlike, plaintive and honest, and Blake practically melted.<br/>“I swear, you’re more of a cat Faunus than I am sometimes.” Blake grumbled good-naturedly, running her fingers along Yang’s defined shoulder blades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Combs

Blake ran a comb through Yang’s golden hair slowly, parting strand after strand of flaxen hair. Yang sat on the top bunk, blinking heavy sleep from her eyes.

Weiss and Ruby were attending a seminar called “Being a Team Leader’s Partner: Teaming Up”. Ruby hadn’t been too pleased at the idea of sacrificing her Saturday, but Weiss had played her “Best Teammate Ever” card, and the two were scurrying out of the door in seconds.

Blake had woken up a few minutes ago, but was dutifully attending to Yang’s mane so that it no longer looked like a golden crow’s nest. God knew that a bird could probably live in Yang’s hair for a good month without her knowing.

Blake sat with her knees bent and framing Yang’s, back to the wall so that her tailbone and spine didn’t bite her in the ass later. Yang casually placed a broad hand onto Blake’s knee, and began to draw lazy circles on the smooth skin there.

Blake shivered a bit, fingers fumbling with the comb, but regained her countenance while brushing one particularly unruly section.

“Blakeyyyyy…” Yang cooed, breaking her the last syllable of her teammate’s name to yawn.

“Mm?” Blake tried to communicate in noises and monosyllabic words in the mornings; she wasn’t herself until she had a cup of good coffee in her. A few early screaming matches with a certain heiress had kept everyone a bit wary from engaging in conversation with the Faunus until later.

Yang started to speak, but was cut off by a yawn so powerful it forced her lean forward.

Blake grasped on Yang’s hair and gave it a swift tug so that she’d sit up straighter, but it only succeeded in getting Yang to yelp and pout a bit before Blake distracted her.

“What can I do for you?”

A confused look from Yang led Blake to elaborate while brushing Yang’s cowlick into place.

“You were saying my name before yawning so loud that the citizens of Atlas probably woke up.” Blake’s amber eyes squinted in concentration as she brushed a couple of curls into place.

“Mhmm? Oh… I don’t know. I just like saying your name.” Yang murmured, giggling a bit when Blake scratched playfully behind her ear.

“As long as you’re having fun, I’m not complaining.” Blake replied calmly. She brushed the last section before holding the mass of fluffed hair in her hands.

It spilled out like sunshine along her arms, covered Blake’s hands and shone in the lazy afternoon light like jewels. Yang murmured her thanks and toyed with the ends of a chin length section.

“Blakeyyyyy…” She repeated, perhaps a bit more wanting than before, and Blake looked at her partner, who was putting on a show with her lavender puppy dog eyes.

The full swell of Yang’s bottom lip was sticking out just a tad, distracting Blake as she paused to dwell on the blonde’s plush mouth.

“Yes, Yang?” Blake asked, shaking herself from her daze and looking away. Her tone was ever patient as she jumped down from Yang’s bed to put away the comb. It sat in the first drawer of their desk, waiting to be used every day.

Blake shut the drawer and hoisted herself effortlessly back up onto the bed, long limbs folding gracefully beneath her as she sat to face Yang.

“Blakey, I wanna cuddle.” Yang leaned forward and nuzzled into Blake’s collar, pressing a gentle kiss to her clavicle.

Blake laughed and kissed the top of Yang’s head. “Aren’t we doing that right now?”’

Yang shook her head while still buried halfway into Blake’s chest.

“I want you to cuddle me.” She said softly. Her voice was quieter and more childlike, plaintive and honest, and Blake practically melted.

“I swear, you’re more of a cat Faunus than I am sometimes.” Blake grumbled good-naturedly, running her fingers along Yang’s defined shoulder blades. The bones there jutted like half moons and muscle flexed as Blake settled her hands on them for a moment.

Yang wrapped her arms Blake’s waist; hands laced at the dip of her back as strong thumbs rubbed the silk of Blake’s nightgown. Yang kissed Blake’s neck, small innocent little dabs of her mouth against lily-white skin.

Blake laughed softly at the feathery touches while pulling Yang closer. Her hands had traveled to Yang’s hips now, long fingers handling Yang’s frame gently.  
Yang kissed under Blake’s jaw, a teasing tongue licking a hot stripe with impressive precision. Blake shivered as Yang blew on the warm skin so that it cooled.  
Blake pulled back a bit to gaze at Yang, who was pressed against her like a cuddly puppy. Yang looked up at Blake, smiling widely as the Faunus cupped her chin.

She gladly accepted the kiss, and it was gentle and sweet, the outlines of Blake’s soft mouth pressed to the lush petals of Yang’s lips.

They pulled away gradually, drinking each other in and allowing each other to breathe.

Blake’s thumbs were pressed into the divots of Yang’s hipbones, the corded muscle of her tanned abs just a fingertip’s touch away for her to explore next. Yang’s arms were draped over Blake’s shoulders, one languid finger stroking at the base of the Faunus’s gently sloping neck.

Blake’s head went fuzzy at the sheer amazement of how lovely Yang smelled. She smelled like sun-warmed honeysuckle on dry day. Her hair smelled of the sweet flowers, light and attractive but summery all at once. Blake sighed a bit as Yang pulled away just far enough so that they were breathing soft ragged breaths onto each other’s lips.

“You wanna know something, Blakey?” Yang’s voice was just above a whisper, but it was as innocent as children telling secrets behind cupped hands.

“Mm?” Blake nuzzled into Yang’s cheek and kissed her eyelids.

“Sometimes I look at you, and I kinda forget how to breathe because you’re so goddamn pretty, and then you open your mouth, and you have this IQ of like three gazillion, and I can’t even figure out how to tell you how much I love you and want to be with you. Hell, we could be on the fucking Moon and I’d be fine as long as I got to kiss you.” Yang spoke softly, and Blake buried her forehead into Yang’s shoulder, suddenly bashful.

“Yang…” Blake murmured, kissing just under the blonde’s earlobe. “Yang, I love you, I love you so much.” She held Yang close to her, placed gentle open-mouthed kisses onto her neck.

Yang kissed Blake’s cheek swiftly and traced the curve of the Faunus’s spine.

“I’ll love every atom and every molecule and every piece of stardust in you until the world ends, and when we all disappear into dust, I’ll find you, and I’ll love you then.” Yang promised as Blake curled closer into her.

And she sealed her promise with a kiss.


End file.
